


Getting to Know You

by nightlight9



Series: Sterek Bingo 2017 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Protective Isaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-06 13:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightlight9/pseuds/nightlight9
Summary: Stiles first saw the guy three weeks ago. He had been spread out at his usual table in the corner, trying to study for his sociology midterm, when the door’s chiming bell distracted him. And there he was, wearing a leather jacket and a scowl that immediately caught Stiles’ attention. There was something sharp about him that made him interesting, and the longer Stiles watched the guy, the more fascinating he was. Stiles was hooked. How could he not be. He wants to know everything about the man, what kind of coffee he drinks, what his favorite book is, whether or not he wears socks to bed at night. And yet Isaac won’t even give up his name.Good thing Stiles won't give up trying to figure out who the man is without a fight.





	Getting to Know You

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted a piece that would explore Derek’s dynamic with his friends (most specifically Isaac), and this was the result. Isaac is overly protective, but in his head it’s his way of looking out for someone he cares a lot about. The depths behind his reasoning for it isn’t explored much in this piece, but hopefully you get the idea of it.

“Isaac,” Stiles whines. “Why do you hate me so much.”

The man in question doesn’t turn to look at where Stiles is perched at the counter. He replies, “You’re being stupid,” without turning around, and Stiles is offended by the response.

“I just want to know his name! Why is that so hard for you to understand?”

Finally, the barista looks over his shoulder with a scowl. “It’s not hard for me to understand. But that doesn't mean I’m going to give in to your whining. He’s a paying customer, and I’m going to respect his privacy by ignoring you.”

His arms flail up. “Dude, I’m not asking for his credit card number!”

The blond passes him his vanilla hot chocolate in an aggressive manner that would impress Stiles if it wasn’t happening to him. “Drop it, Stiles. I know you’ve decided that you’re in love with him or something, but you’re not getting any information out of me. And I’ll make sure to let Erica know not to tell you anything either, so don’t think you can go behind my back to find out.”

Finally, he slouches back into his seat with a defeated sigh. Stiles first saw the guy three weeks ago. He had been spread out at his usual table in the corner, trying to study for his sociology midterm, when the door’s chiming bell distracted him. And there he was, wearing a leather jacket and a scowl that immediately caught Stiles’ attention. There was something sharp about him that made him interesting, and the longer Stiles watched the guy, the more fascinated he was. Because, despite the overall appeared the man had going on (which suggested he was a tough biker with a rough reputation, or something of the kind), the guy was actually a multi-layered, precious softy. Over the weeks that Stiles had been casually watching him (and no Isaac, it isn't creepy stalking no matter what you say), Stiles has witnessed him help a crying child, ask for the sweetest drinks that the cafe offers, indulge in several cake pops, and get so focused on the book that he was reading that he missed two separate women trying to ask him out.

And Stiles was hooked. How could he not be. He wants to know everything about the man. But Isaac won’t even give up his name.

“I’ll figure it out one way or another,” Stiles mutters into his drink as he walks back to his table. Already several ideas are running through his head.

\----------

Over the next several weeks, Stiles tries multiple ways to figure out the man’s name. These plans range from as simple as bumping into him while he passes Isaac his credit card in hopes that he’ll drop it, to paying someone to pickpocket and steal his wallet (which doesn’t work at all when it turns out that Derek definitely knows how to defend himself).

After his last failed attempt to figure out the guy’s name, Stiles rests his head against the table and groans in utter defeat. He doesn’t want to give up because he has seriously fallen for this stranger, but at this point he feels out of options. The only thing he hasn’t tried is marching up to him and asking, but after everything else that just feels too easy.

A warm hand curls around his neck. When he looks up, Isaac is grinning down at him. “Wow, you really do like this guy, don’t you?” Stiles flips him off, ignoring his laughter even as the other man passes him a piece of paper. When he sees what’s on it, Stiles makes a questioning sound. “His name is Derek Hale. That’s his phone number.”

“What happened to customer confidentiality?” His heart is racing with the possibility of what the paper implies. He tucks it between the pages of his textbook so Isaac can’t take it back.

The other man laughs again and settles into the seat across from him. “Obviously that matters, but I’m not giving you this information as a barista handing over customer information. I’m giving it to you as Derek’s friend.”

The pieces aren’t coming together in Stiles’ head. “You’re his friend?”

“Obviously. He’s my roommate. Why else would I have the guy’s number?” Leave it to Isaac to be sassy even when he’s trying to be nice. Stiles narrows his eyes at him, and in response Isaac tugs gently at his scarf, a nervous habit, and starts to explain. “I’ve known Derek for years. His family helped me out of a really tough situation with my biological father, and then practically adopted me. He means a lot to me, and when you asked me about him I thought you were just one of the many people that wanted him for his looks. He’s been hurt in the past by relationships, so I was just trying to look out for him. I mean, I’m not saying that you’re a bad person or anything, but-.”

Stiles finally understands. He raises his hand to cut off his friend’s rambling. “Dude, I get it. He’s family.”

Isaac shrugs. “I just wanted someone to like him for who he is, not because of what he looks like. And, no offense, but it was hard to believe you were serious about him since you frantically asked me who he was not even five minutes after you saw him for the first time.”

Sheepishly, Stiles rubs his neck. “Yeah. I’ve never had much chill when it comes to stuff like that. And for the record, I didn’t ever explain to you how serious I was.”

The tension is finally broken as Isaac laughs again. “Yeah. What finally clued me in was how you brought your whole criminology lecture into the cafe, hoping that I would call out everyone’s names as I made their drinks.”

Stiles laughs too. “I was pretty desperate at that point, honestly.”

Isaac smiles softer and reaches out to tap one finger against the book. “Derek will be at home right now, if you want to give him a call.” He glances at the clock on the wall. “It’s about dinner time, and I know that he won’t have eaten yet, so if you want our address so you can drop by with dinner or something, I’ll give it to you. He’s working on his Masters now, so he forgets to eat sometimes. And I could call ahead and let him know you’re on your way.” 

Stiles bites his lip and shakes his head. “I think that’s a little creepy, don’t you?”

Isaac shrugs, standing up to go back to the counter. “Not really. Derek already knows who you are, and he’s already kind of expecting you. But I can have him come down here if you’d prefer that.”

“Overlooking the fact that you’ve somehow forgot to mention that he knows who I am, I think having him come down here might be better.” Something occurs to him. “On the other hand, he’s already been here today, so he probably doesn’t want to come back.” Something else occurs to him. “And if he’s working on his Masters, he probably won’t like the interruption.”

Isaac rolls his eyes. “You overthink everything, don’t you? If it bothers you so much, just wait until he comes in tomorrow. It seems like you have his schedule memorized, so that shouldn’t be a problem. Or give him a call later and see what he’s up to.”

He wants to go now, meet the man he’s been dreaming about for so long, but he doesn’t want to push into Derek’s space. “I guess I’ll wait.”

The barista shrugs. “Whatever you want.”

\-----

Stiles gets to the cafe an hour before his normal time. Erica is the one behind the counter. Not seeing Isaac there makes him nervous. But then Erica gives him a knowing grin and gestures for him to take a seat, and he feels a little better. When the line disperses, she comes by his table with his favorite vanilla hazelnut hot chocolate. They talk for a while (she gives him random information about Derek whom she also, apparently, is good friends with), which helps ease some of his nerves, before she has to get back to work, and then Stiles pulls out some homework hoping to distract himself. He’s almost through with his second assignment when the door chimes again.

And there Derek is, wearing his leather jacket over a soft red sweater, eyebrows pulled down in the familiar scowl. Stiles watches him work his way through the line to the counter, wondering how he can casually start a conversation.

Before he can figure it out, Erica leans over the counter to tell him something, gesturing in Stiles’ direction. When Derek looks over, there’s a soft smile on his face. It makes Stiles’ heart clench, then race. The other man doesn’t look away while Erica makes his drink, and then he’s crossing the floor and settling into the seat across from him.

“Hello,” Derek greets in a soft voice, eyes alight with mirth.

His voice cracks when he replies, “Hey. Um, how are you?”

“I’m good, Stiles.” There is laughter in his voice, but it isn’t mocking. Instead it sounds pleased. “How are you?”

“I’m good. Really good, actually. Super great.” He winces, wishes that he had planned out what he was going to say to Derek before he showed up, because now he doesn't know how to start any sort of conversation. Before he can start rambling, a hand connects with the back of his head. He makes an indignant sound and meets Isaac’s narrowed gaze. “What was that for?”

The blond crosses his arms. “You’re an idiot. After weeks of rhapsodizing about how great Derek is and pestering me for his information, you can’t even start a decent conversation?”

Stiles can feel his face heat up. He pushes at Isaac’s chest. “What are you even doing here?”

Isaac bats his hands. “I thought I would come in to watch you make a fool out of yourself before my shift, but this is just sad.”

“Isaac, I swear to all of the Gods, I will strangle you with your scarf right here and-.”

Laughter cuts off his impassioned threat. Derek grins up at Isaac. “Go help Erica with the rush. Stiles and I are just fine.”

Both Isaac and Stiles raise their eyebrows in disbelief, because nothing about their interaction before felt ‘fine’ but then Isaac rolls his eyes and walks away.

“He likes giving me a hard time,” Stiles explains after Isaac’s behind the counter with Erica, obviously still eavesdropping. 

Derek laughs again, softer, and says, “Isaac likes giving everyone a bad time. That’s his way of saying he likes you. Besides, he kind of helped, didn’t he? You don’t seem as nervous anymore.”

Stiles leans closer conspiringly and shushes him. “That might be true,” he admits. “But keep your voice down. He can never know.”

“If you’re worried about him bragging about that, just imagine how he’s going to be if this goes well.”

The thought makes Stiles want to shudder, but as their conversation flows into easy connection and with the promise of an actual date in the near future, Stiles thinks that Isaac’s boasting might be worth it.

And when it’s finally time to go and Derek holds Stiles’ hand to walk him to the car, ignoring Isaac’s bright laughter, Stiles knows that the boasting will definitely be worth it. He might even send Isaac a gift basket in thanks.

When they’ve stopped beside the jeep, Derek starts playing with Stiles’ fingers and avoiding eye contact. “I’m glad that Isaac finally caved in and gave me your information,” Stiles says softly. He’s pleased when the tips of Derek’s ears color with a blush.

“It probably seems weird to you that he was being so protective and that I was letting him be.” Honestly, it had never occurred to Stiles that Derek would have known about everything. “When I saw you for the first time, you caught my attention right away. I thought that you were beautiful. But when I asked Isaac about who you were, he waved me off. He said that you weren't the most committed when it came to relationships, and I’m not good at anything casual. So I let it go, especially after he told me that you asked about me as soon as you saw me; I’m used to people chasing me because of how I look so it was easier to write you off.

“But then everyday he would come home and tell me about how you kept pestering him to figure out who I was, and I was kind of flattered. Not a lot of people have ever gone through that much trouble for me. And then he would tell me about each scheme you used to try and figure out my name. Just my name. I was charmed. But I didn’t say anything to him about it until he stated that he thought you actually wanted something more than a casual hook-up with me. I don’t really know why I didn’t insist he stop being so protective, or why I didn’t just approach you on my own, and-. Well, it might seem crazy how much he was looking out for me, especially considering I was interested in you too, but-. I’ve had some really bad relationships in the past, and they messed me up for a long time. My friends and I, we all look out for each other, admittedly more than we should, but that’s how it’s always been.”

Stiles uses the grip Derek has on his hands to twine their fingers together, smiling gently when the other man meets his gaze. “There’s nothing wrong with protecting each other. I’m a lot to handle sometimes, so I totally get why Isaac would be worried about me. But I’m definitely in this for more than just something casual.” He feels himself blush. “I think you’re pretty amazing, and even if it was your appearance that immediately caught my eye, it was watching the way you interacted with the world that made me like you.”

Derek’s smile is blinding. “I like you too, if you haven’t noticed.” His cheeks are still red, but he uses their clasped hands to pull Stiles closer. His voice is softer when he asks, “Do you think it’s too soon to want to kiss you?” There’s a nervousness in his voice that makes Stiles smile softly.

He runs his free hand over the curve of Derek’s jaw as an answer, watching as Derek moves closer, leans down, and presses their lips together.

It’s a gentle touch, chaste and warm. And it’s the best kiss that Stiles can remember having. His head is cloudy when Derek pulls back. “Isaac is going to gloat so much,” he breathes against Derek’s mouth. The resounding laughter makes their next kiss taste like the beginning of something great.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the coffeeshop and cafe theme for Sterek Bingo 2017.


End file.
